memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taurus II
Different planets? a note as to how we know they are different planets would be nice :It kind of already has one. At the top it has a link to the other planet that is located in another named star system. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:16, 3 January 2007 (UTC) i have not seen the episodes. from my point of view they could very well be the same place with two pages. i assume there is info that splits them? ::Actually, yes, the information presented in the two episodes indicates that the two planets are not the same, as they were explored at differing times, both times for the "first time", by the same ship no less, suggesting that they are differing places. :) -- Sulfur 19:25, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Spelling *I moved the following here from my talk page as it concerns this article: I recently contributed to the Taurus II (Taurean system) planet description page. I felt I had found an canonical error (very rare here on MA due to all the great input and oversight!). Someone missed the fact that the planet in The Animated Series episode "The Lorelei Signal" was never actually mentioned by name - and yet here on MA it is listed as a 'second' Taurus II (the first being the one in the heart of Murasaki 312 quasar effect - and actually specifically named in the TOS "Galileo Seven" episode). In the "Lorelei Signal" Scotty only comes close by stating, "we are in orbit around planet two of the Taurean system". The Taurean system is mentioned several times in the episode, but is never refered to as the 'Taurus' system. This is why I stated in my edit of the lead in paragraph for the article linking to 'another' Taurus II, that perhaps this planet would have been designated Taurea II (after the system), as the name 'Taurus II' is definately incorrect and should fixed. Anyway, thanks for all the great work you do here on MA! It's a terrific resource for all Trek fans everywhere! The anon user seems to make a good point, so I will ask, what is the rationale for having this spelling and/or name? 31dot (talk) 19:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I originally thought the designation 'Taurea II' was a viable title (for the planet in the Taurean System) by extrapolating how we use other naming conventions - such as people who live in Albania are called Albanians (hence those who live on Taurea II are Taureans). :However I thought about it some more, and realized in Star Trek terms those who live in an 'Albania' system would be called 'Albanians' too - - - and quite clearly the "Lorelei Signal" episode states that the system the planet is in is called the Taurean System. :So the easiest and most canon thing to do would be to list it by the name of the system it is in (like most other Star Trek 'numbered' planets - such as Rigel XII or Ceti Alpha V). As such, it should be simply termed Taurean II. This stays as close to canon as possible, but does diferentiate from the completely different planet of Taurus II. ::I agree with the post above. ::Taurean II follows Star Trek naming conventions for planets. ::The name Taurus II is definately not correct. ::: It came from the Star Trek Concordance. --Alan (talk) 02:38, August 11, 2016 (UTC)